Sakura
by Miyuki-chan. x3
Summary: “Malditas árvores.”, pensava. “Não sei qual a importância delas.” // MukuxHibaxMuku.


**Título:** Sakura.

**Autor:** Uzumaki Yami - Light Haruno Sakura.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

**Shipper:** Mukuro/Hibari.

**Gênero:** Romance.

**Censura:** PG.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman REBORN! não me pretence. Ou você acha que eu teria criatividade para um nome tão grande? D:

**Avisos:** Yaoi; Shounnen-Ai.

**Sinopse:** _"Malditas árvores."_, pensava. _"Não sei qual a importância delas."_

**xXx**

Para a Chrome/Naruko/Imouto, que vive me pedindo alguma FanArt/FanFic yaoi. x_x

**xXx**

_**Sakura**_

As pétalas de tom rosa, que se desprendiam de seus galhos, irritavam-no muito. Mais que os vários grupos que se reuniam para caminhar pela cidade enquanto observavam as várias árvores de Sakura.

"_Malditas flores."_, pensava. _"Não sei qual a importância delas."_

Mas ele sabia. Gostava de admirá-las, antes. Antes de conhecê-lo. Antes dele se tornar sua obsessão. Antes de... _se apaixonar_?

Ele seria capaz de sentir isso? Ele seria capaz de sentir qualquer coisa?

O vento fresco que passou por seus cabelos negros também balançou as flores da árvore sob a qual ele estava deitado. Ela fez um ruído e mais pétalas deixaram seus galhos.

– Não posso ficar aqui. – Murmurou para si, levantando-se.

**xXx**

Mais uma vez, encontrava-se em frente às ruínas de Kokuyo, sem saber o que o motivara a ir até lá. Não havia mais alunos protegendo o prédio abandonado. Não havia alunos protegendo _ele_. O prédio estava vazio. Talvez não tão vazio quanto ele, mas ainda assim...

Hibari avançou. As paredes – grande parte delas demolida – ainda estavam ali. O caminho que levava à sala escura, de cortinas rubras e esfarrapadas, ainda estava ali. O sofá verde-escuro e rasgado em que o outro estivera sentado da última vez também.

A única coisa que havia mudado era a falta do garoto de olhos bicolores que ensinara-o a odiar Sakuras. Por que elas faziam com que Kyoya se lembrasse _dele_. E _ele_ não iria voltar.

Não havia motivo para Mukuro voltasse. Nada ali deveria importar.

– Nem mesmo eu. – Disse. Já que não havia ninguém ali, não tinha motivos para se preocupar por estar falando sozinho.

E, ao virar-se, seus olhos focalizaram outro par de olhos próximos a ele. Poderiam pertencer a _qualquer um_, mas eles eram de cores _diferentes_.

– O que tem você? – Ele perguntou; a voz com o mesmo tom zombeteiro do qual ele se lembrava. E contornou Hibari, sendo seguido pelo olhar deste, indo sentar-se no sofá puído, quando não recebeu uma resposta. Ainda continuava próximo. Tão próximo, que, se ele quisesse tocá-lo, só precisaria esticar seu braço. – Posso esperar o dia inteiro, até que você responda... – Ele prosseguiu. – Acho que você não veio aqui para olhar a paisagem, sabe? – Suspirou. – Você é um saco, às vezes. – Murmurou, movendo o braço lentamente até que sua mão pudesse se fechar em torno do pulso do outro e esperou. Esperou até Hibari se distrair com algo e então o puxou.

Ele, que havia abaixado sua face para encarar o chão, caiu sobre o colo do outro. Mukuro colocou um dos braços em torno da cintura do moreno enquanto o outro braço passava a segurar seu queixo, fazendo com que ele o encarasse.

– Quer que eu faça você responder? – Perguntou; uma leve nota de impaciência em sua voz o denunciara: já havia esgotado-a.

– Não tem nada _comigo_. – Respondeu, por fim. Afastou a mão que segurava sua face. – Tem haver com _você e eu_. – Continuou, em tom baixo. – Isso não deveria ter acontecido, ainda mais com alguém como você... Mas eu não consigo voltar atrás. – Ele aproximou sua face da de Mukuro e colocou seus lábios sobre os dele, apenas encostando-os, e então afastou-os. – Agora está feito. – Sussurrou em sua orelha e voltou a tocar seus lábios, de forma pouco gentil.

O outro tateou pela blusa de Hibari até suas mãos tocarem a corrente gélida que pendia em torno de seu pescoço. Esperou que ele ficasse sem ar, correspondendo a cada movimento que fazia; não queria separar-se dele novamente.

– Você é meu. – Disse, ao se separarem, e puxou-o pela corrente para beijá-lo outra vez.

**xXx**

"_You can't abandon me  
You belong to me."_

_**("**__**Você não pode me abandonar  
Você me pertence.")**_

**xXx**

_**N/A: **__Chrome, amor, espero que você tenha gostado. 8D_

_Até me animei e passei um pouco os meus limites para cenas Yaoi, então fique feliz com isso. \o/_

_Sabe que eu te amo, né? \o\_

_(Final refeito e repostado. O antigo estava mesmo horrível.)_

_Aos demais... Obrigada por perderem seu tempo lendo isso. x_x_

_Reviews__please__? ^-^/_


End file.
